Ducal Council: Of Meetings And All Things Politicking
'Tribunal: Tribunal Chamber ' ---- ::The Tribunal Chamber is the place where Imperial Law is born, and by that virtue alone the atmosphere within this large cube-shaped chamber seems thick with history, reverence, and - above all - justice. ::Indeed it is, but it is not just history that makes this chamber impressive. Cast in the same black marble that the rest of the Tribunal is decorated with, flecked with shards of white and blue, and aureate with furnishings of the finest quality, the Tribunal Chamber does justice to its purpose. ::The center of the chamber is laden with two long desks, each arranged in half-circle designs so that they leave a gap at the far end of the room as akin to pincers ready to ensnare injustice. Polished oak paneling of a deep auburn flows over these desks, while thirty-six leather-backed seats remain evenly spaced around the outside of the broken circle, permitting officers of the Tribunal to sit when new laws are to be discussed or established, or where members of the Imperial Council and accused criminals can reside when the sword of Justice is being brought to bear in full. ::Between the ends where the half-circles of desks pincer, the main dais of the Justicar can be found, this too forged from marble. Three-tiered in construction, it contains three Charter Seats for the Justicar and two aides to sit upon when required, although the highest may also be reserved for the Emperor should he be in attendance. ::Pillars of marble flank either side of the chamber, supporting the roof while also providing a place for stanchions to rest, while two large stained glass windows - shaped into two great Hawks flying parallel to each other, permit streaks of coloured light to stream into what would otherwise be a very dark region indeed. Two sets of twin-doors stand at the back of the chamber, leading back out into the Concourse, while Guards of the Imperial Tribunal stand watch over all. ---- The Duke Lomasa currently languishes in one of the chairs by the desks in this broad Chamber. He's dressed in his more formal silks instead of his usual battle regalia, his booted feet rested atop one another on the top of the desk as he relaxes in his seat. He seems quite bored, having been here for some time, perhaps, idly polishing the blade of his sabre across his lap. Duhnen loosk much the same as always, wandering into the chamber, hands buried in his pockets. Without much preamble, aside from a scribe following in his wake, he moves to claim a chair at the main table, settling in. His scribe meanwhile moves to the side of the room, placing their things at a small desk, and preparing parchment, ink, and other such things. Sahna Nillu steps into the chamber, her petite posture straight-backed. The marked noblewoman strides forward with a purposeful gait, her blue dress swirling around her ankles. The torchlight reflects from the simple silver jewelry she wears as she moves, almost stalks, to claim her seat. There is purpose to Voreyn's steps, as usual, as she strides into the chamber a few paces behind Sahna. Her gaze is focused down on her hands as she tugs quietly at her gloves, pulling the white lace away finger by finger. She pauses, glancing up to spy an empty seat one down from Norran, and approaches it quietly. Her gaze circles about to take in everyone's appearance, and she pauses near her chair to toss her gloves down on the desk as she inquires, "The Duke Tiris Kahar and the Duchess Rowena Mikin: does anyone have news as to whether or not they will be in attendance this evening?" Norran perks suddenly as people start entering the chamber, flashing them all a bright smile as he removes his feet from the desk and sits in a more 'noble' fashion, sheathing his sabre and setting the baldric beside him. "Welcome, Peers! For a moment, I thought as if I'd be the only one here. But I came very early. Duchess Sahna, Duke Duhnen, Duchess Voreyn," he greets as they take their spots, folding his hands on the desk before him as he looks about. "Oh, Duke Tiris and Duchess Rowena won't be coming? Such a shame. I'd been hoping to see either of them in action, but very well. I'm prepared when anyone else is." "Duke Lomasa. Duchess Nillu. Duchess Zahir," Duhnen greets each in turn with a dip of his head, rising again for a moment to more formally greet them, before waiting by his seat for the ladies to be settled. "I've heard nothing from House Kahar or Mikin, no. So any assumptions are as good as mine." "I'm afraid I don't know either, Duchess Zahir." Sahna responds, arranging her skirts as she seats herself. The freckled Nillu glances up, offering a well-humored smile. "If they don't, I believe we still have a functional majority, assuming we all can agree on something, which remains to be seen." Removing a few rolled sheets of parchment from a pouch at her waist, Sahna adds, "Hello, Norran, good to see you. How's wedded bliss treating you?" Voreyn returns the greetings in kind with a polite - and genuinely so - smile, offering a nod in return to each. "Duke Lomasa, Duke Seamel, Duchess Nillu. It is unfortunate that not all of the Houses could meet this day, but indeed Duchess, you are correct: we are a majority and it will suit. And I imagine we will be able to arrive to a /few/ agreements, if not all." She clasps her hands together and glances around, lifting her eyebrows as she inquires, "Shall we begin?" "Oh, it goes quite well. Thank you for asking. The Duchess currently tends to domestic matters at East Leg and matters of her own station while I tend to our broader interests in Fastheld while looking after my own duties, all goes well," notes Norran, his smile unwavering as he gives a nod toward Voreyn. "Very well, I'm sure we've much to discuss. It has, of course, three-quarters of a year since the new Patriarchs and Matriarchs have been appointed and we've yet to meet." "I'm sure there's much we can discuss," Duhnen replies with a small nod, seating himself again and leaning back in his chair some. "But, it's not my show. At least not just yet. Please." He gestures to Voreyn and waits patiently. Sahna pulls a crystal inkwell and a quill case from the dispatch pouch at her waist, setting them out tidily alongside her parchment. "Oh, just one thing before we do, Duchess Zahir. There's another matter that I'd like to put up for discussion after we take care of the business that brought us here today, if none of you object?" Sahna unstoppers the inkwell, trailing the end of the quill almost lovingly into the small resevoir of ink. "Admittedly, there've been many distractions to keep us from coming together, but I would like to thank all of you for meeting today." Voreyn pauses and nods to Sahna, clasping her hands behind her back as she remains standing by her seat. "There are a few matters that the Tribunal would like us to take care of, and after that I had thought of opening up a free session for those who have concerns or thoughts to voice them one at a time for discussion. Does this sound fair to everyone?" "Sounds reasonable to tackle the more official matters before we move on to individual ones," nods the Lomasa in agreement, retaining his smile as he waits patiently for the meeting to ensue. "Agreed," Duhnen nods his head, before glancing over to his lonely scribe on the edge of the room. He gestures at him, and the servant bows his head back, before drawing out a quill and unstoppering a well. "Absolutely, Duchess." Sahna responds, resting the quill pen on the edge of the ink bottle. She leans back in the chair, steepling her willowy fingers casually. Her gaze drifts across the table, hovering on both empty chairs and present persons alike. Voreyn nods and turns to pull her chair away from the desk, taking a seat in it demurely and smoothing her skirts with her bare palms. All of the nobles in the room are currently seated along one desk, and Sahna is poised with ink and quill to begin taking notes. "I would then like to open this discussion with issue one," the Zahir begins. "The first is from the Stanchion. They have requested to be officially recognized as an independent functioning religious faction. The deny the previous overzealousness of the Church, offer assistance with the Aegis Gap, and so forth. Before we decide, I would like to know if everyone is informed as to the Stanchion's current stance." "They're isolationist, aren't they?" asks Norran with a slight quirk of his brow before shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes. "While the Scourges of Sun's Keep are vicious, having dealt with them on numerous occasions while I was in the Blades and dealt with the renegades who recently summoned a mob through to East Leg, I fully believe that not all Scourges were consumed by zealotry, and a great number of them joined the Church to do their service for the Light. I believe my own Uncle, Payens Lomasa, was among their number. I'm glad they've decided to embrace change, and I support easing them back into the fold." "I've had little contact with the Stanchion in the past. Bandus Flint comes to mind, but aside from him, I've had no real dealings," Duhnen notes, glancing to Norran. "It's well that they speak of not being extremists, but if they produced a zealot such as he not so overly long ago, I can't help but wonder if they have more hiding in the walls somewhere." "Well, they haven't been chasing down the 'Touched with a beating in mind, which I believe is much appriciated." Sahna responds, smile turning a touch wry. She leans forward, gaze leveled at the rest of the council over her steepled fingertips. "They also have a fantastic collection of knowledge, which I'd hate to lose. Mind you, they don't allow 'Touched to see it, but that doesn't make it any less of a treasure trove. these new lenses they brought to Fastheld are nothing short of fantastic... I have a pair myself. Perhaps sometimes we must risk a little of the bad so we can have the good things." A large man wearing resplendent white silk enters the Tribunal Chamber quietly. Some may recognize the aging man as Tiris Kahar, the Wildcat Duke. Entering without a word, he quietly crosses the room to take an empty chair near Norran. Tiris unclasps the scabbard from his belt and sits, setting his sword on the table in front of him. "Evening, your Graces. I apologize for my lateness," he says in his deep, rumbling voice. The Duke folds his hands carefully on the desk and continues at a deliberate pace. "I second Duke Lomasa's spirit openness, as well as the caution expressed by Duke Seamel." Tiris nods briefly to each. "In the end, I believe we have much to gain from the Stanchion, but if they wish to return to the people of the Empire, they should do so under strict supervision." Voreyn nods quietly, listening to everyone in turn before adding her own thoughts. "They have offered to open up their library to the nobles of Fastheld for perusing, although they seem to have even shrouded that offer by not stating a specific date as to when that would occur. I think that their acceptance would be based on several stipulations to counter. "As for--ah, it is a pleasure to see you, Duke Kahar," she greets, standing to offer the man a nod before returning to her seat. "And yes, I do believe that they should be supervised. Would that care not fall under the Arbiter's attention, the Duchess Lomasa? I would have to say that with a few premises, I would like to see the Stanchion recognized." "Duke Tiris! Pleasure to see you here, I was worried that you might not make it. Well, this is quite ideal, we're only short by one. I doubt I'll see better results in the near future," chuckles Norran, his own baldric propped up beside him against his chair. "Well, of course we should be careful. Thus 'easing' them into the fold. Though the Stanchion's resources are great, the Empire's is far greater. I have enough trust within them as an organization to retake part of the Church's older, kinder visage and we'll be able to deal with any 'stragglers', as it were." At Voreyn's note about Milora, Norran gives a quick nod. "Indeed, it would be. She's a fine diplomat, I can think of few who could deal with them better." Duhnen taps his fingers on the table for a moment, before shrugging slightly. "With supervision, as suggested, then I don't see the harm in recognizing them. As well as access to their library for nobles and special designated guests who are Touched as well." "Duke Tiris, so good to see you." Sahna murmurs, flashing a warm smile to the Kahar. "With perfect timing on words of wisdom, no less. A religion and entity, yes.. An independant military might in the realm might just lead us down the path we were on before. The Tribunal could help ease the transition." Her expression is rueful as she adds to Duhnen, "I'm hoping to get a look at the library too, but that might be hoping for too much for a while." "Light's Greetings, Duke Lomasa. Duchess Nillu." Tiris returns Norran's and Sahna's greetings with a pair of austere nods. Turning to address the room more broadly, he adds, "I agree that this sounds like a job well-suited for the Tribunal, under the direction of the Arbiter. I am quite in favor of it, with any more specific considerations to be negotiated by the her Grace, the Arbiter." Voreyn nods again as she listens, looking between the faces as one or another speaks. "Then let us put it to a vote. All those in favor say 'aye', all those opposed say 'ney'." Norran allows himself to respond in a clear, jubilant, "Aye!" "Aye, with the stipulations Duke Tiris set." Sahna chimes in, unsteepling her fingers and lacing her hands in her lap. "Aye," Tiris adds in his deep baritone, nodding in agreement with Sahna. "And 'aye' from me, along with the stipulations. Will you please make note of this, Duchess Nillu? It will need to be presented to the Tribunal, the full decision and its parameters. They will decide from there how best to employ the Duchess Lomasa to her work." Voreyn pauses, glancing among everyone and smiling. "On to the second issue: Light's Reach has filed a request to be officially declared the capital of Fastheld - a title that has gone to no city before, but that which is unofficially held currently by Hawk's Aerie ." "I, personally, don't really see a point in awarding a particular township such a title, I often thought Fastheld Keep was more considered it. I'd have thought Freehaven was more attempting to garner that position, as it's become an Imperial township, I think? But the Tribunal has chosen to relocate here, and thus it is where we all meet. The township itself also has...unique, and valuable properties," notes Norran, folding his arms across his chest and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm neither for nor against it at this point, but I will go along with the opinions of my Peers on this matter." Duhnen's scribe scratches away quietly in the corner of the room, transcribing things so far. "Seems nonsense to me," the Seamel speaks up, nodding to Norran. "A title that had no real meaning to begin with, and serves to only offer bragging rights to the holding House. I've no ill will against House Mikin, but I say nay on this. I'd even support doing away with the convention entirely." "I'll do so, Duchess Zahir. Her grace the Arbiter Lomasa is a capable woman." Sahna murmurs, fingers snaking out for her quill. She scrawls in fluid script as she continues to speak, "When I heard that Hawk's Aerie was considered the current capital, I must say I was surprised. Naturally, as a Nillu, I'll carol the virtues of our cities on the rooftops, but I'm afraid I must object to the proposal. The noble houses exist in a balance of power. Light's Reach is big and new and lovely, but it is still a Mikin city, home to many of them. Duchess Rowena is a wise woman, but we must think of posterity. In ten years, a hundred years, we might end up with an Alieron instead. Bringing that title to a house land could eventually threaten the parity that exists. Light's Reach doesn't need such an accolade to bring glory to it... Who else can boast a history-altering rebirth? If Fastheld ever has a capitol, it must be on neutral ground." "The 'capital' of the Empire, its heart and soul, has always been the Crown. There I believe it should remain. Though we've no sitting Emperor, we will soon, and I believe the duality of the Capital and the Crown will be rather confusing in the long-term." Tiris leans back in his seat, resting his hands palm-down on the table. He shakes his head. "I do not see the need for a capital city, and I oppose creating one." "Thank you, Duchess Nillu." Voreyn rests her elbows on the table and clasps her hands together, lacing her fingers and resting her chin atop them. "I would have to agree with the others that such a title as that serves no actual purpose. With or without the /title/, those townships that are centers of power are so because of their virtues, not because they are officially or unofficially declared capitals. And, indeed, I believe that it would unduly disrupt the balance among the Houses to offer them something that could turn into a political boon - even a weapon - on their part. I admire the Duchess Rowena as well, but neither she nor us will always be here to settle things. "Very well, let us vote: as before, 'yea' or 'ney' with all voices recorded." "Ney," replies Duke Lomasa with a slight nod in agreement to the previous discussion. "Ney," agrees Duhnen. "Ney." Sahna responds, voice crisp. "Ney," Tiris votes, shaking his head in added emphasis. "Ney," Voreyn replies, pausing long enough for the Duchess Nillu to note down everyone's vote. "With those two matters concluded, it is now time to begin the open forum. As the Duchess Nillu first voiced a desire to speak on a matter, she shall go first. Once we have arrived to a decision, if one is necessary, it will move to the next who wishes to bring an issue to the table. Duchess Nillu, are you ready?" Voreyn glances over to Sahna, one eyebrow quirked and her lips curved into a polite smile. "Very well, let the floor be taken," agrees Norran, smiling patiently to himself as he looks over in Sahna's direction to await what she has to say. Duhnen looks as well to Sahna, an eyebrow arching slightly as he does what's fashionable and waits. Sahna Nillu stands with a careful dignity, placing the lace-gloved palms of her hands on the surface of the table. "Thank you. I'm about to torment all of you with a long-winded speech.. I hope you'll all put up with it in good spirits." She looks around the table, mouth taking on a grim expression-- In place of the faded smile, her eyes are bleak. Tiris slouches a bit in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He watches Sahna attentively. The warning serves to melt Voreyn's smile, and she frowns a bit as she settles back in her seat, resting her elbows on the arms of her chair and steepling her fingers together. "You all know that I am 'Touched, so you know why I need to speak. The Regent has issued a statement that all but a few chosen 'Touched must move to the Shadow District soon." Sahna draws in a deep breath, then continues in a voice frayed with more than a tinge of raw emotion. "I wish to ask the council to petition the Regent to find another solution to this matter. The Regent has brought us stability in a time of great distress, but he also called us to lead our Houses. Even if it's advice he turns away, I believe this is a matter that deserves our voices." Sahna's gaze hardens, as she continues. "My Lords and Ladies. With the exception of Duke Kahar's family, the Shadow Touched come from all walks of life, peppering unpredictably throughout families all over Fastheld, of all ages. Coming forward out into the open was one of the hardest things I have done in my life, but in some of my worst nightmares I only imagined having my tongue cut out. In the Shadow District, as things are, worse things would happen to me within a day. No military in Fastheld has been able to do more than scratch the surface of what is essentially a lawless slum the size of a District. It would be like feeding raw meat to a starving rockwolf without a major effort to carve out and hold enough land to live on in an already overpopulated area." The control in her expression begins to slip, lips working for a moment as she searches for her next words. "I don't doubt that I would be one of the fortunate few. I could stay at my nice manor, sleep on my soft bed, while the people who live in the town I built load their posessions into a cart. So, what will determine the people who have the right to the lives we've built for ourselves? A Duchess? A noble? A particularly skilled blacksmith, or perhaps children under the age of ten?" Her voice tapers off, leaving the question in the air. Tiris is silent for a few moments after Sahna finishes. Thoughtful, he leans forward again to rest his elbows on the table. "Duchess Nillu," he begins slowly, his rumbling voice deliberate and well-controlled, "to an extent, I agree with you. The Regent's decree is bound to cause chaos and distres many citizens of the Empire, but its end result is certainly less troubling than the Church of the True Light's alternative. As for the Shadow District itself, I believe it has not been tamed because no one has cared to try. That will be one of many challenges that the Empire faces in the coming years." He pauses for a moment, clears his throat, then continues. "But if you wish me to raise my dissenting voice with yours against the Regent of the Empire, I will not. Dissent with the Crown, or whomever sits in its stead, is a matter for the private rooms of Fastheld Keep." "Without dissent from its people, an Empire would grow stagnant and die, your Grace," Voreyn addresses firstly to Tiris, still resting back in her chair like before. "I believe constructive disagreement, a working alternative, and intelligence in address all create a peacable way in which to approach the Crown with issues. As is, I am in agreement with the Duchess Nillu: to send Touched out into the Shadow District might just be to send them to slaughter. "I do not believe that many would die, of course, for the Touched have powers enough among them that I think they would be capable of organizing a proper defense, but the result would likely cause a further widening of the already palpably large dichotomy between the Touched and the Untouched citizens of Fastheld. The Crown's ultimate desire, it seems, is peace, but peace will not happen at this point. "Therefore, we would have to offer the Crown an alternative to housing its Touched if this decision stems from concern for their welfare. Do you, Duchess, have any idea how to provide the 'safety' that the Regent desires in areas other than the Shadow District?" "Perhaps a compromise?" suggests Norran, reaching a hand to stroke absently at his beard. "As Duke Kahar said, we have focused much of our military forces on watching the Aegis. Taming the Shadow District has always proven too much of a demand. I used to patrol the Shadow District when I was in the Blades. Gatetown is /relatively/ tame, but I believe it might be easy to control if we were to focus there or attempt to build an entirely new site to center Watchmen there to ensure Imperial Law is abided by. I highly doubt even the Regent intended to simply set everyone loose without any sort of attempt to secure their safety, fellows." The scribe by the side of the room could just maybe be heard to sigh a little at the mention of 'speech' and 'long winded'. Duhnen, meanwhile, can be seen nodding his head slowly at the Nillu's words, before adding his thoughts to the discussion. "The Regent does this for their protection, as said in the proclaimation. But this serves to only cause excess distress and hardship to those who are innocent in the matter of the troubles that currently move about Fastheld. Those who came forward to Mark their faces in hopes of leading a better life, and to put the deception behind them, are now being corraled behind a wall into a rats nest of peasants and criminals. Families torn, lives left in shambles." He lifts a finger to tap at his eye, surrounded as it is by an identical mark as Sahna's, as his eyes turn to Tiris specifically, speaking respectfully. "The amnesty's terms were, and are, clear. Mark yourself to show your nature, and be a free citizen. That was the alternative to the Church of True Light's justice, Duke Kahar." A swallow then to wet his throat, and the Seamel continues. "As for places, I'm certain you all know of my House's recent aquisition. Northreach will need many to grow into a fully functional township, and dare I even say, a city. I would take those misplaced people, as opposed to pushing them to even Gatetown, if such an action still is found necessary after a discourse with the Regent." Sahna sinks down into her seat almost gracelessly, arms resting on her knees. She stares down at the table, gaze unfocused. "I know this isn't an easy subject. I know that there is a mage running around right now murdering people like Alaine Woodsong, a resident of a /Nillu/ township, untouched by any law at the moment. Normally I'd enjoy turning over the issues of the empire-- I love a good debate and even a fight, most of you know that. I'd love to claim I was speaking for all of my house as the Duchess Nillu, or as a civic-minded citizen of the empire, concerned with glory and power to the nobility. I'm not. I'm speaking as a woman, one whom is afraid. I don't have a majestic alternative to suggest. All I know is that this group of people is probably the only group who /can/ make a difference in this situation." She looks up again, hands balling into tight fists. "All I have at this moment is hope. There is a crystal tower that stands near Aegisport. It was built in place of the underground vault where I was first led when I found out I was 'touched, the only place that I didn't have to feel fear. Everyone can see that tower, and in that tower is what remains of the Luminary. That is the hope I know. It might not be a full solution, but if the 'Touched can be given a chance to deal with the problem instead of only feeling the effects, I believe it could work. If anything, nobody can deny we certainly have proper /motivation/." "Constructive disagreement with authority is a worthwhile pursuit, Duchess Zahir, but there are correct ways to do it and incorrect ways to do it. What I am advising against is a formal petition with the weight of the Council, an action that would only stiffle debate and create a rift in the loyalties of the people." Tiris turns to Duhnen and nods, motioning to him. "As Duke Seamel says, discourse with the Regent is precisely what this affair calls for. Private discourse. The kind that does not undermine his legitimate authority in such matters." A thoughtful pause stretches out for a few moments before Tiris adds, "Beyond that, we've all House Guards that we may do with as we please. If part of the Shadow District needs to be secured for the safety of the Touched who will be harbored there, then I believe that is within our means." "Perhaps you of a proliferous House with an expansive Guard have enough to offer, Your Grace, but House Zahir has nothing quite so substantial as to lend them to Guard those in the Shadow District. We have our own Townships and our own citizens to protect from the threat of Wildlings and rogue mage both." Voreyn purses her lips, glancing among those there. "I do not see why they cannot take refuge in their own tower, and perhaps those Townships as would welcome the extra bodies. I see no reason to basically cage them all in one places, unless the Regent has other motives for exporting the Marked." "I believe the Regent's motivation was out of their protection. If I recall, the decree mentioned something about the strange light from the north along with repeated curfew violations. I suppose he must have a reason to relegating them to the Shadow District and not somewhere specific, but Duke Kahar is right. An audience with the Regent would be best to discuss his motivations and possible suggestions otherwise. However, if neither is successful," chimes the young Duke Lomasa, sitting up a bit straighter and folding his hands on the desk before him to address the rest of the council, proud smile remaining. "I'll gladly send whatever aide I can to ensure the safety of my House and our citizens. Thanks to aide from our friends, we've somewhat of a surplus of manpower we'd be more than happy to devote in repayment." Duhnen stares at Voreyn for a moment, an odd expression on his face, long after she finishes speaking. He opens his mouth as if to respond, before thinking differently of it, instead turning to rest his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together and pressing his lips into his knuckles. "Shades," he hisses, eyes darkening and mouth curling into a small scowl as he stares down at the surface. "He wouldn't..." Sahna leans back in her seat, squaring her shoulders and visibly layering on composure with an effort. "I do not wish to undermine the Regent, Duke Kahar. Tossing Fastheld upside down again is the last thing I, or any of us, want. If I thought it'd be any use, I'd offer the bounty of land around Sweetwater in hopes that Northwatch and Sweetwater could absorb the displacement. But I still maintain that it isn't a solution to pen mages up, people who have done nothing wrong other than being born." She offers a bitter excuse for a smile. "All of our house guards put together could not create a safe place in the Shadow District. Once upon a time I was the Tradesmistress on the Imperial Council, and I /tried/ to secure trade there. It was an unmitigated disaster. There is a reason the place is penned up." At the mention of the curfew, she snorts. "A good idea in theory, I imagine, but a disaster in practice. If the trade carts don't move at night, they clog the streets during the day. If the food isn't delivered, the inns don't have fresh vegetables or meat or grain for a morning people. Those who head to work with the sunrise don't have vendor stalls and wagons in place as they pass by." Tiris frowns and speaks with a volume slightly greater than that he has used all night. "I do not believe this is the place for conspiracy theories or baseless speculation, particularly about the motives of the Regent. If we have a matter to put to vote on this--as a council--then let us do it. If not, we should pursue our own ends on our own time, perhaps when we have more than speculation to work with." "Dangerous thoughts. Far too dangerous for this venue," replies Norran in a lower tone after Tiris, shaking his head slowly. "Duke Kahar is correct. This is a matter best closed for the duration of this meeting and best opened when we can have an audience with the Regent. Hopefully with cooler heads." Voreyn squints a bit at Duhnen, looking somewhat concerned by his behavior but otherwise baffled as to its motives. She looks away quickly, turning to nod to Tiris and quirking a brow. "Forgive me, your Grace. I had not meant the comment to be discerned as a--possibility to conspiracy; it was spoken lightly. But if you insist, this Council will be happy to /oblige/ you. For now, the matter will be considered closed. All of those who wish to speak with the Regent may remain after the meeting is called to a close to discuss their next steps. As of this moment, it will not be considered a consolidated effort of the Council, but an individual collection of concerned House leaders. Does that suit everyone? 'Yea' or 'ney', please." Whatever troubled Duhnen has passed, now, the Seamel looking back up to those about the table. "Agreed. Yea." Sahna glances over at Duhnen with a baleful smile, before turning back to the council again. "I regret if my words have sounded like an attack on the regent, because they were not intended to be." She turns to Voreyn, murmuring softly, "Nay. I respect the time and the attention of the council, but I can't put a 'yea' to sitting on our hands out of sensitivity to how it'd look to speak up. Thank you all for listening anyhow." "Yea," Tiris replies quickly, seeming eager to move on. "Your vote is respected, Duchess Nillu. Those who wish to assist you will remain after the meeting to discuss the matter further. As of now, it would not behoove the Council to take an official stance until the climate permits it." Voreyn smiles faintly to Sahna, and for a moment there is a tinge of regret in her expression. It passes quickly, however, and she looks back to the group. "Who next has a matter they wish brought to the table?" Duhnen's eyes shift to regard Sahna, his expression blank, though he doesn't look away from her for the meantime. "A mere suggestion, a thought I had in passing. It does not really relate specifically to myself or my house," begins Norran, clearing his throat as he looks to those gathered in the chamber with a serious-enough expression. "I'm sure all of you have heard of this common woman going about, murdering people as she pleases. She's evaded capture and death for far too long, in my opinion, and I feel that we should put the fears of our populace to rest. The current bounty on her head, I believe, is ten-thousand Imperials. Although this sum is substantial, I would suggest we send a message to those who would break our laws so recklessly. I suggest that each of us match the Watch's bounty on this woman, ten-thousand Kahars from the each of us. I believe it is a small price to pay to seek justice for our peers and settle the fears of our citizens." Sahna listens to Norran's words, then clears her throat softly. "Please don't think me rude for some whispering, but I must consult the Duke Seamel on this matter." She scoots her chair over towards Duhnen's, and leans over to speak in a low, quiet tone. Tiris arches a curious eyebrow at Sahna and Duhnen. After a second or two, he turns to Norran and nods. "What Duke Lomasa suggests is a small measure, but it may do some good. As one of my House was lost to this murderer, I am most interested in bringing her to justice. House Kahar will match the Tribunal's bounty." Voreyn's lips purse a bit and she glances briefly between Sahna and Duhnen before turning in her seat to address Norran. "Seventy-thousand Imperials to the people who manage to catch her? While I believe we need to encourage those fit to pursue the murderess, I wonder - and fear - that this money will encourage those unequipped to handle such a powerful mage to seek her out for glory and for money. If we issued our own bounties beside the Crown's, it would have to be with the fiercest, the most harrowing warning we can manage. We seek to protect our citizens, not to drive them to their own death because of their understandable desire for money... And, of course, a reminder of the curfew and such should also be given, I believe." Tilting his head to Sahna, Duhnen leans over a bit to confer. A small frown fixes on his face as he stares at the table, thinking for a moment or two, before responding to the Nillu in turn. A nod to her, and he clears his throat. "Duchess Nillu was just mentioning that, much like Duchess Zahir, what with the way the fugitive has proven to be dangerous, we should perhaps reiterate to those that may see all that money and be dazzled by it that she is highly dangerous, and any confrontation would certainly be fatal to all but a highly trained force. That said, if a larger sum could put more heat upon her, then I support it as well." "Catch?" queries Norran, tilting his head somewhat. "She's managed to evade an old comrade of mine from the Blades, one of the finest soldiers I've ever known. I personally believe that she should be executed on the spot for her crimes. I understand the suggestion that this might make those who are unequipped to the task take risks, but if the current bounty is insufficient, then there is no incentive for the capable to take the risk. I believe seventy-thousand imperials will invite those with greater experience to capture her. While we should warn of her danger, the point /is/ to capture her. Those who seek bounties ought to know the danger of the lifestyle they have chosen," replies Norran, his expression growing confident as his smile lightens somewhat. "And, you all must remember, this might be twofold. Were we to make the bounty large enough, have her face the realization that she will not escape justice, she might decide to turn herself in to avoid the potential death sentence. I realize the bounty system always comes with its risks, but if we did not wish those seeking it of their own accord to be hurt, why offer a bounty at all? Bounty-hunters assume risks for duty just as much as any soldier." Sahna separates a small slip of paper from her belongings. She quickly scrawls out a few words across the surface, before pushing it halfheartedly across the table. "Ten thousand from Nillu's coffers. If the other idea ends up flying, as in capture by a self-regulating group of mages... Then that money ought to bounce right back into the coffers. If I was a wagering woman, I wouldn't put a clipped imperial on her turning herself in over a high bounty." With a small grimace, Duhnen glances to Norran, responding dryly, "If she turns herself in, she'll be Lessened. She knows that. She won't be taken alive, I'm certain. But I don't think any more discussion is needed. I move to call the vote." He glances at the paper for a moment, before nodding to Norran. "Very well, then," agrees Norran, folding his hands on the table and leaning back into his chair. "The usual 'Yea' or 'Nae'?" he begins, glancing curiously about for objections. "Yea." Voreyn listens to the discussion quietly, this time not offering her opinion before obliging the call for a vote. "All of those in favor of offering ten thousand Imperials from each of the House coffers to accompany the current bounty on Gale Frostwind--" She stops, glancing to Norran, and clears her throat with a loud 'ahem'. "Yea for House Zahir." "Yea," Tiris says promptly, adding, "I've an issue to raise afterwards." "Sorry," quickly interjects Norran, offering Voreyn a sheepish grin. Sahna finishes writing out on the scrap of paper and slides it across the table towards Norran. "My money to contribue. Yea." "Yea," Duhnen adds with a nod, regarding Tiris curiously. "The vote to support the bounty has passed by unanimous vote," Voreyn declares, a small smile gracing her lips as she gestures toward Tiris. "Please, your Grace, the floor is yours." "I bring this issue on behalf of the Prince of the Blood," Tiris says, looking around to make brief eye contact with each of the Dukes and Duchesses as he speaks. "He has asked me to raise the following... A device known as a 'Song Portal' has recently openned in Light's Reach, allowing instantaneous magical travel between that city and the town of Crown's Refuge, weeks to the North. Crown's Refuge is insisting that Imperial nobility not enter their city through this portal. The Prince has asked that we support and respect these wishes." He clears his throat and adds, "In the sake of peace and diplomacy, I am inclined to do so." For a moment, Voreyn looks completely floored. The little bit of color in her face drains and she stares at Tiris as if not quite comprehending his words. "A--a portal? I'm, well..." She flushes a bit, flustered, and reaches up to touch her right temple out of exasperation. "Well," she continues, swallowing and clearing her throat. "If Crown's Refuge wishes it, and if the Prince requests our support, then I see no reason to deny. I doubt any of the nobility would be flocking in throngs at the chance to venture to Crowns' Refuge. They didn't the first time." "What about the places that some of us have been before?" Sahna queries, toying with her quill pen. "Anywaus, It's their rule to make. Won't lead to a war. Aye on supporting that decision." She rises from the chair with the words " I must go freshen up. Duke Seamel will cast my vote while I'm gone, since he knows me so well." She makes a turn and brisk walk in search of the restroom. "Ah. Crown's Refuge," Duhnen murmurs, leaning back some and lifting an eyebrow, seeming intrigued. "A portal, you say? In the middle of Light's Reach? Surely not by way of Shadow, then, unless it was created in a manner to bypass this void. But, you're likely not all interested in the 'how'. Sure enough, it's their city. I'm not going to attempt to force our pompous selves upon them if they don't wish it." The Seamel quirks a small smile, before Sahna catches his attention. He blinks at her, before dipping his head slightly. "They've requested not to let nobility through?" responds Norran, his voice incredulous as he widens his eyes. He then promptly breaks out into a laugh - boisterous, but politely kept short. "Hah! Somehow, I can't help but think I had something to do with that. While I agree with Duchess Zahir, I don't know any self-respecting noble who'd wish to mire themselves in that mess, I can't help but think the request a bit /rude/. But I suppose none of you are as interested in paying them back as much as I. A shame, but I shall agree to their terms. I take it some sort of restriction will be placed on them coming this way?" Mystical portal in the middle of Light's Reach? Norran doesn't seem the least bit interested in /how/ it came to be, nor very surprised in its existance. "I believe that the Prince has negotiated an arrangement wherein the residents of Crown's Refuge are permitted to enter Light's Reach, but not the greater Empire." Tiris considers this for a moment before shrugging his large shoulders. "His Majesty and I did not speak at length regarding the specifics, but I imagine the Tribunal will have guards posted at the Bulwarks to enforce this restriction... But the hour grows late, so let us put this to a vote. A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do. House Kahar votes 'yes'." "Yes," chimes Duhnen. "...and yes," adds the Seamel, gesturing to Sahna's vacant seat. "Aye," agrees Norran. "Yes," Voreyn replies quietly, her gaze focused off in the distance and one finger tracing her lower lip in thought. "Good," Tiris says, looking pleased. He turns a questioning look to the gathering of House leaders and asks. "Any further issues to bring before the Council tonight?" This question stirs Voreyn to rise up in her seat, and she shakes her head quickly to Tiris. "As the hour grows late, your Grace, I move we dismiss the Council for the evening. All of the important decisions have been made, unless---someone has an urgent matter still to discuss?" She glances around to the men still left, lifting her brows. "I'd think next time we could stand to have some wine served. No better way to fuel debates than by drinking," Duhnen notes with a glance to the doorway. "...that portal bears investigating at some point. Perhaps the first thing our friends at the Stanchion can do is provide us their input on it, as well as see if they can reference anything in their libraries." A wave of his hand. "But this isn't really a Council matter. I have nothing else to add." "None for myself. A success as far as I'm concerned. If the meeting is adjourned, let all the decisions made prudent enough be placed in the decree and we'll finish the matter of how to go about speaking with the Regent," adds Norran, shifting in his seat. "As there are no further matters to discuss, I call this council meeting to an end. Thank you Duke Lomasa, Duke Seamel, Duke Kahar, and to the now absent Duchess Nillu for gathering together this evening to vote on important matters of the realm." Voreyn smiles and stands, signalling the offical close to the meeting by plucking up her gloves and placing them back on her hands. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs